Mission of Gold: A Little Truth Anyone?
by strent23
Summary: I've often wondered how else Lee could've responded after the shooting; especially considering Amanda was in critical condition. What could or should Lee say to Dotty?
1. Chapter 1

**Mission of Gold: A Little Truth Anyone?**

 **The story takes place season 4, episode 17, Mission of Gold. Everything that happens after the shooting is AU, my take on what Lee might have said and done once Amanda was shot.**

Lee held his head down on Amanda's lap as she lay there unconscious. What was supposed to be the beginning of their life together and a visit to an old and dear friend turned out to be a catastrophe. Amanda took a bullet in the chest that was ironically enough, not from a case.

At this stage in the game, the doctors weren't sure whether or not Amanda would make it. As Lee sat next to her, he thought about all the "what ifs". _What if she didn't make it? What if he had to tell her mother? How would or could he explain to her that he and Amanda had married and eloped without telling anyone? How would Amanda feel knowing that God forbid, she died and her mother didn't know about their marriage? Should he wait and tell Dotty when she arrived or should he go ahead and call and tell her now or not tell her at all?_

"Amanda, honey, what do you want me to do? I know you've hated all the lies you've told your mother over the years and even though we decided to keep our marriage a secret, this…" Lee said in a hoarse whisper as he waved his hand out before him, "may make it necessary to come clean."

It was with all these thoughts that Lee decided that he should try and catch Dotty before she left for the airport. Lee glanced at his watch.

Dotty sorrowfully stared at the clock as she looked outside once again, as she anticipated the arrival of her cab that would take her to the airport. _Please hurry!_ She prayed. _Poor Amanda! What exactly was she doing in California? Amanda had been so secretive about where she was going when she'd left for some time, she said, to be_ _alone. She'd speculated that she and Lee had planned something together, but when Dotty got the phone call that Amanda had been shot, she'd been blown away. Who would want to harm her Amanda?_ As she was thinking these thoughts, the phone rang, and she snatched it up eagerly.

"Lee? My God, did something happen? I'm on my way, just waiting for the cab to arrive. The boys are-"

"Dotty, she's still the same, nothing's changed. But there's something that I want, no…I need to tell you before you arrive. It's just in case—"

"Lee, don't say it, don't even think it, Amanda is a fighter, she will be fine."

 _That's true; his Amanda definitely was a fighter, but just in case._ "Yes, Dotty, she is a fighter, but I need to tell you this, anyway…"

"Okay, Lee, what is it?"

"You know, well…that Amanda and I actually went away on vacation together," Lee began slowly.

"Yeah, I already guessed that even before you went away and then of course once you phoned earlier, it was clear."

"Yes, but, what you don't know is that Amanda and I actually eloped. We got married a few days before we left and came to California."

"Lee, are you joking? Now isn't the time to joke about something so serious."

"No, I'm telling the truth. I just wanted to tell you, in case, well…please don't be too angry with us, with Amanda, it was all my idea which I can explain to you later."

"Lee, I am so hurt and angry, I don't know what to say—" Dotty's words cut off, as she heard a horn honking from outside her front door. "Lee, I think that's the cab," Dotty said slowly, trying her best to process what she had just been told. "I'm glad you told me, we will talk when I get there."

Dotty hung up the phone, grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Dotty stood outside of Amanda's hospital room and watched as Lee sat by Amanda's bed, his head leaned forward, his hand in hers. _She'd watched him the last few days go from being anxious to angry to being elated when he rushed in earlier today to find that Amanda was in fact in the clear and would be alright._

 _She had to admit, that when she first heard they had eloped, she was angry. All the way to California, her mood had gone from angry to worry, every thought imaginable in her head. She and Lee had only talked briefly since she'd arrived and that was mostly about Amanda's condition. She couldn't think of any reason why they felt the need to elope, though the secrecy surrounding the vacation made more sense now. What she did know, was that from the way Lee acted over the past several days that he was deeply in love with Amanda. The important thing was that Amanda was well. They could wait until she was feeling a little better to talk more about why she and Lee decided to elope and not tell her family about it. Did anyone else know about the marriage or had they decided to keep everyone out of the loop too? What about Lee's family, didn't he have an uncle and what about the people at this IFF, the film company?_

Lee sat in what was now "his spot", in a chair next to Amanda's bed at the hospital. Although she wasn't completely out of the woods, she was more alert and was able to remain awake for longer periods. Lee hadn't told Amanda that he'd told Dotty about their marriage yet. Now, as he sat holding her hand, Lee wondered if whether or not now was the best time to tell her or not. "Amanda?"

"Yes, Lee?"

"You know that your mother is here?"

"Yes, I saw her earlier when I opened my eyes, "Amanda replied quietly.

"When you were first shot," Lee began, "and I didn't know whether you were going to, going to—" Lee nearly choked on the words, still remembering how he felt when thought he was going to lose Amanda.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Amanda encouraged Lee, gently rubbing his hand.

"I told your mother, about our marriage."

Amanda's eyes brightened, growing larger, lit up in surprise. "Lee?" Amanda questioned, her expression conveying her confusion.

"Amanda, I know we said that we'd wait, that we'd keep our marriage a secret but I thought it was important, that someone knew. No, that's not true, I thought it was important for your mother to know."

"It's okay."

"How did she take it?"

"She was surprised, upset—over the phone. We haven't talked about it in detail yet." Lee caressed the back of Amanda's hand with his fingertips. "But I think she will understand."

Amanda nodded her head.

"You're not angry? That I told her?"

"No, I'm actually kind of glad you did."

"Me, too," Lee brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Next, I guess, we have to tell her about our jobs."

"Yeah," Amanda closed her eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Stetson!"

"I love you too," Amanda yawned, "Mr. Stetson!"

Once Amanda was asleep, Lee slipped out of the room, back out into the waiting room, where Dotty was waiting, sitting patiently.

"How is she doing?" Dotty asked.

"She's resting," Lee responded.

"You look like you could use some rest yourself. Amanda's in the clear now. Why don't you go back to your friend's place and get—"

"No, I'd rather wait a little while longer, you and I haven't had a chance to talk," Lee began, but Dotty cut him off.

"That can wait!" Dotty answered back putting her hands up.

"No, I'd like to talk to you now, if I can," Lee said matter-of-factly as he looked around the semi-crowded waiting room. "How about we go down to the cafeteria and grab some coffee and maybe something to eat. Amanda will kill me if she finds out I haven't been eating."  
Dotty nodded her head in agreement as she stood up and followed Lee to the elevators. Several minutes later, they were seated in a discreet corner, two sandwiches and two cups of coffee before them. Neither of them had an appetite, yet they took a few bites anyway.

"So, Lee, why did you and Amanda feel you couldn't trust me enough to tell me that you were getting married?"  
"First of all, I want you to know that I love Amanda! I've never felt for another person the way I feel about Amanda. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I know that you love Amanda, Lee! Any fool or blind man can see that!"

"I can't tell you the reason for the secret marriage, not just yet. That'll have to wait for another day, but I promise you this, the reason for all the secrecy had nothing to do with you or the boys.

"But you can't tell me what it has to do with, but I'm supposed to trust you?" Dotty asked.

"Yes!" Lee answered as he reached out and placed his hand upon Dotty's.

 _Dotty looked at Lee and for some reason that she couldn't completely understand, felt completely at ease and at peace about trusting Lee._

"Amanda and I love each other very much and wanted to start our lives together, properly. We were going to wait for the boys to get a little more used to the idea of me, get to know me better before we then had a more traditional ceremony."

"Well, I can see why you'd want the boys to get to know you better, but," she threw up her hands and asked, "Can you tell me anything? Can you tell me about your wedding?"

"That I can tell you," Lee answered and began to tell her about his and Amanda's simple ceremony and honeymoon plans before the shooting. They sat in the cafeteria for a while, just talking about the wedding ceremony and Amanda in general.

 _Lee was happy that Amanda was doing better and he was happy that he'd told his mother-in-law about their wedding. It really helped to have someone to talk to, someone that knew Amanda too. Now, once she was feeling better_ _and able to return home, the two of them would be able to go on with their lives with their family, without all the secrets._

"Lee, thanks for telling me, about the wedding. I'm glad that you did."

"So am I!" _Next, we'll have to talk about what it is we do for a living, but that can wait for another day._ Lee thought to himself.

 **Author's Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission of Gold: A Little Truth Anyone?**

 **Author's Note: The story takes place season 4, episode 17, Mission of Gold. Everything that happens after the shooting is AU, my take on what Lee might have said and done once Amanda was shot.** **Per the suggestion of Leann Nickerson, I'm continuing this story. Besides the initial story from the episode, everything is AU! Even with Leann's suggestion, the story went down a different path than I had anticipated.** **Hope you enjoy.**

A few days after Amanda's shooting, Dotty returned to Washington, DC. After retrieving her luggage, she phoned Joe to let him know she'd arrived safely and that he could bring the boys over in about an hour. He'd suggested picking her up, but she declined, again, having refused his offer of a ride over the phone when she talked to him when she was still in California.

After arriving at the house, Dotty placed her luggage in the hallway and then hung her purse and coat in the hallway closet before she sat down at the kitchen table and poured herself a glass of water. She took several small sips of water as she contemplated what and how exactly she was going to tell the boys about their mother's marriage. She was still sitting at the kitchen table when the doorbell rang about an hour later.

"Grandma!" The boys cried out running into the house giving her warm hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Hi, Joe," Dotty greeted Joe with a hug.

"Hi Dotty," Joe greeted her back, returning her hug.

They all sat down in the living room.

Once settled comfortably, Joe asked as the boys looked on expectantly, "How is Amanda doing?"

"Amanda is doing well, much better, improving nicely. But it will be at least a few weeks before she can return home." Dotty answered then turned to the boys and said, "I will tell you more about how she's doing, but for now, I need you two to go upstairs. Put your things away, while I talk to your Dad for a moment."

"But Grandma—" Philip began but stopped at the stern look upon Dotty's face. "Aw, alright!"

Both Philip and Jamie went upstairs as requested leaving Dotty and Joe alone. Once Dotty felt that the boys were upstairs and out of earshot, she turned to Joe and asked, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No, I'm fine. I want to know what you had to tell me, you said over the phone that you had something important to tell me, something concerning Amanda and Lee."

"Yes, that's right. I'm going to tell the boys this too, but I wanted you to know first. I've known since I was in California, but Amanda, Lee and I thought it was best if I waited until I came back to Arlington to share, well this piece of news," Dotty said stopping midstream as she tried to figure out just how to say what she had to say.

"What is it Dotty? Is Amanda's condition more serious than you led us to believe?"

"No, no Joe," Dotty said, reaching out and touching his arm. "It's just that…well… Amanda and Lee are married."

"What? Married?" Joe boomed loudly but quickly quieted down when Dotty placed her index finger to her lips.

"Yes, apparently, the vacation away that was supposed to be separate was for their secret wedding."

Joe was silent as he thought back to a conversation he and Amanda had just a few weeks ago. _So, that's what she wanted to tell me that day when we met at the restaurant. It all makes perfect sense now._ Joe thought to himself but said out loud instead, "But why did they want to hide it?" Joe questioned finally.

"Lee explained it, but it doesn't make much sense to me. Something about wanting to get to know the boys a little better before they sprung the marriage on them."

"Why didn't they just wait then, until the boys were more comfortable with the idea?" Joe asked. "Is there some other reason they needed to get married so quickly?" _A baby maybe…_ Joe thought to himself.

"I don't know. That thought occurred to me too." Dotty shrugged her shoulders to Joe's question. "I think," Dotty said reflectively, "there's something else that they aren't telling us, something to do with their jobs, but I don't know for sure. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you before I told the boys about their…" Dotty sighed, "secret marriage."

 _Something to do with their jobs?_ Joe thought to himself. _Hmm! That might explain it. Made some sense considering Lee does work for the Agency._ "Thanks, Dotty. I appreciate your telling me, keeping me in the loop of things. I can't say I understand why Amanda didn't tell us, but we're family, and we'll get through this." Joe replied placing a comforting hand on Dotty's arm.

Joe and Dotty looked at one another for a moment before they called the boys down.

Once the boys were seated in the living room, Dotty said, "Now, boys I have something that I need to tell you. Don't worry, as I said earlier, your mother is healing nicely," Dotty said noticing the look of worry on each of their faces. "But there are going to be some changes when your mother gets home."

"What kind of changes?" Philip asked.

"Besides the obvious change with your mother needing to take things slow, there is another change that is going to occur…" Dotty paused, then continued, "You two do know that your mother and Lee have been dating for the past several months..." Dotty began.

"Yes!" Both boys answered nodding their heads.

"Well, when your mother took time away for this vacation, she and Lee went away together."

"Yeah, we figured that out, once you got that call from Lee," Philip said looking at Jamie.

"Why else would Lee be in California?" Jamie asked.

Joe and Dotty looked at one another before she continued, "That's true, good point. But just before they went to California, they well…you see…got married."

"Married?" Jamie and Philip exclaimed at the same time.

"When?" Philip asked.

"Where?" Jamie asked.

"In Marion County, the day before she was shot," Dotty answered.

"Why didn't Mom tell us?" Philip asked.

"Yeah, why was it a secret?" Jaimie piped in. "Is that why Lee's been hanging around so much?"

"Probably," Dotty explained the best she could according to what Lee had told her, explaining that Amanda and Lee had wanted the boys to get to know him better and feel more comfortable around him first before they revealed their marriage. But the extent of Amanda's injuries had changed Lee's feelings about things, so he'd told her. Dotty left out the fact that Lee had been scared to death that Amanda would die and that was why he'd decided to come clean. She also left out her thoughts about how she believed there was more to the story. "I don't understand it myself, but I'll let them explain it to you when they get home. Perhaps once Amanda's settled, and she is on her feet again, we can talk more about it, and it will all make more sense. Right now, the main thing I am concerned about is that Amanda gets better."

"I agree," Joe said.

"I know you boys may be upset—and you have every right to be—but she is your mother and…" Dotty stopped, her voice wavering as tears came to her eyes.

"We are upset, but Grandma we want Mom to be okay," Philip said, placing his hand on Dotty's hand.

"Mom will be okay," Jamie lamented.

"Everything will be alright," Joe said.

Once the boys tired of asking questions and there wasn't anything more that could be asked or answered without Amanda and Lee present, Joe kissed the boys goodnight and headed towards his car. While he drove, his mind wandered to Amanda and Lee.

 _Well, Amanda certainly was full of surprises! Definitely not the woman he'd married. Amanda, a secret marriage, to Lee Stetson, an intelligence operative? Who would've ever thought? Certainly not the person he would've pictured her with, but then again,_ _did one ever picture their ex with someone else? Hell, who would've imagined that he'd be engaged himself again? The real question now was, how were they going to work things out with the boys? Between his engagement and Amanda's marriage, the most important thing now was to make sure they were affected as little as possible. He'd have to tell Carrie about the wedding, but it could wait. Best that he remained quiet about the marriage until Amanda was home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission of Gold: A Little Truth Anyone?**

Chapter 3

Dotty held a cup in her hands as she listened to the sounds of the house, from the ticking of the kitchen clock to the buzzing of the dishwasher, as her thoughts as always, these days, went to Amanda. Today, Amanda would be coming home—in fact, she and Lee were expected there at any moment. Dotty hadn't seen Amanda since she left her in California, and though they'd talked over the phone, and she sounded as though she was in good spirits, she was anxious to see for herself just how her daughter was doing. The boys were at school, she was going to pick them up early once Amanda was settled. She glanced at the clock again. _They should be here_ _any moment._ She stood up and went to the sink to wash out the few dishes she and the boys had used that morning for breakfast. She'd just turned the water off when she heard the sound of a car pull up in the driveway. She nearly dropped the dish she'd been holding in the sink as she rushed to the front door. She started to open the door, but hesitated and peaked through the curtain instead. Lee didn't get out immediately. _Probably contemplating how things were going to go in_ _the house._ She decided to move away and give them a moment.

"So, are you ready?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'm gonna get," Lee answered.

"What? The great Scarecrow afraid? It's just my family, what are you worried about?"

"That your family is angry about our marriage."

"We've talked to Mother already."

"Yeah, but now we have to see how she really feels about it and then there are the boys," Lee began softly.

"They're gonna love you, just like I do," Amanda said reaching over and kissing his cheek. "Besides, the boys aren't here, so that gives you some time."

"Thanks!" Lee replied dryly.

Amanda smiled as Lee got out of the car and opened the door for her and then placed his arm around her to assist her towards the house.

As soon as they made it to the front door, the door opened wide.

"Amanda! Lee!" Dotty gushed greeting them both warmly.

"Mother!" Amanda said moving slowly into the house with Lee's assistance.

"Hi Mrs. West," Lee said hesitantly.

"Please call me Dotty."

"Dotty," Lee corrected.

"Lee, I can help Amanda," she said, taking Amanda's arm. "You can go get your things out of the car."

"Oh, sure," Lee said hesitantly. "I'll get Amanda's things."

"Lee, aren't you going to bring in your bags too?" Dotty asked.

"Oh, Mother, Lee and I thought that well he would just go back to his apartment for now."

"Yeah, just until we have everything straightened out here," Lee answered and headed out the door.

Dotty continued to hold onto Amanda's arm as she guided her to a chair.

Once Lee returned, Dotty looked at the two of them and said, "Look you two. There isn't anything to straighten out. Lee, you are to go and get your things out of the car and then later, you can go to your apartment and get some of your other things after the boys come home."

"But, Mother!"

"Amanda, you are my daughter. You just got married, secretly, why I don't really know. We will talk about that later. But Lee is your husband, so now that makes him family and he should be living here with you and the boys." She propped a pillow up against Amanda's head then turned towards the kitchen. "You two must be starving. I'll fix you something to eat. I already made some coffee."

Lee looked at Amanda who shrugged her shoulders and not knowing what else to say or do, Lee turned around and did as he was told.

A few hours later, Amanda asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Amanda asked Lee when he stood up to leave.

While they were eating, Lee had suggested that he pick the boys up and have a talk with them before he and Amanda spoke to them.

"Yeah, I think it would be better, if I talk to them first," Lee stated.

"I agree with Lee," Dotty concurred.

"Okay," Amanda agreed reluctantly and reached for the phone. "I better phone the school and give both the principle and the boys a heads up."

"Great idea," Lee said kissing her on the cheek. "We'll be back soon."

"Did you get the message that I was picking you up?" Lee asked once he arrived at the school.

"Yes," Philip said. "Is everything okay?"

"With Mom?"

"Yeah, she's supposed to be resting, but I wanted a chance to speak with you two myself first. If that is okay with you two?"

Philip and Jamie looked from one another then nodded in agreement.

"You boys hungry? I thought I'd take you for a bite to eat."

"Yeah, I think we were going to eat at home," Jamie stated.

"I'm sure it will be okay with your mother and grandmother, but how about I call them from my phone and make sure it's okay? I'm new at this, and I don't want to make any waves if your grandmother is home making cookies or something for a snack." After a quick call to the house, Lee confirmed that it was okay and he asked them where they wanted to go. They decided on a diner where they could get burgers and fries. Lee almost suggested Daffy Dogs a place he and their mother go sometimes, but because it was an outdoor place, he wanted to pick someplace that would be more comfortable for a serious chat such as the one they were going to have.

"Boys, I know that your grandmother told you about me and your mom and that we got married," Lee started when they sat down.

"Yes," both boys said.

"I want to explain to you something. First of all, I love your mother very much. I've never been in love with anyone before. And I've never had much experience with children either, so it was my idea that we get married, live separately for a little bit while we all got to know each other better. Then move in once you were more comfortable with me and me with you."

"But Lee, why didn't you just marry mom and then get to know us that way?" Philip asked.

"I really thought that it would be best if you got to know me first. You see, I really didn't have much of a family growing up and I guess, well, I was afraid I'd screw things up, which now, ironically I might have." Lee said with a short laugh. "But I want to try and make it up to you."

"I guess I can see that," Philip said. "But I think, Lee, most people do it the other way."

"Yeah, one of my friends from school, came home from school to find out his mom had remarried, to someone he had never even met before," Jamie interjected.

"Oh, yeah, Richie!" Philip said. "Well, I guess if you look at that situation, this one is much better."

Lee smiled. "So, will you forgive us, forgive me for my mistake and give us a shot at having a family?"

They both nodded their heads yes.

"Okay now, let's find our waitress so we can eat and get back home to your mother and grandmother."

Now hours later, Jamie and Philip sat and listened as Lee and their mother talked.

Jamie watched Lee and Amanda as they talked. _He could see from the way Lee watched over his mother that there was no doubt about how he felt about her. And he could equally tell the same thing from the way his mother_ _looked at Lee._

"Boys, how are you feeling about everything?" Amanda asked when she was done talking.

Jamie hadn't realized it earlier, but he was finding it difficult not to be angry. "I feel angry," Jamie said.

"And a little hurt," Philip interjected. "But Mom, we love you and we want you to be happy. And Lee seems like a great guy."

"We will just need some time to get used to things," Jamie said. "We already told Lee that we were willing to give it a try.

Amanda and Lee looked from one another and then at Dotty.

"Well, we couldn't ask for more than that," Amanda said.

"But boys, please let us know if there is anything you want to talk about if something comes up," Lee said.

"We will," the boys said simultaneously.

"Okay, now, run on up, get your homework out of the way, then we'll spend the rest of the day together," Amanda told the boys after she and Lee had talked to them about their marriage.

"What about Lee?" Philip asked.

"Yeah, will he be staying here now?"

Amanda and Lee looked towards Dotty before Lee said, "Yes, that is if it is alright with you two."

Jamie and Philip nodded in agreement.

"In fact, I'll be heading out to my apartment soon to get some of my things."

Both boys gave Amanda a hug and then a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs.

"Amanda, why don't you go upstairs and get some rest while the boys do their homework. If they need any help, I'll help them." Dotty suggested.

"I'm fine; I think I'll just stay down here."

"Amanda, your mother is right, you should probably get some rest. I can help you upstairs before I run out to the apartment. I'll talk to my landlord while I'm there.

"I'll get some rest right here on the couch," Amanda said.

Lee cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I will stay right here and rest. I promise."

"Okay, if you promise." Lee turned to Amanda. "Mrs. West, I mean Dotty, do you need me to bring anything back with me? I could run to the store, pick up a few things."

"No, Lee, we're fine. I picked up some things after I dropped the boys at school this morning. But, thanks."

"Amanda," Dotty began after Lee left.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Never mind, I said that I wasn't going to say anything just now."

"No, go ahead, what is it?"

"Well, Amanda, the next thing we need to talk about is what else is going on with you and Lee, the real reason behind why you and Lee felt the need for the quick nuptials."

"Mother, I don't know what you mean. We already explained our reasons so Lee could get to know…"

Dotty held her hands up. "I know what you told me and I also know that there is more to your story and I think I know what it is."

Amanda's eyes grew wide.

"Are you and Lee expecting a baby?"

"Mother! No!"

"Then, it must be the other thing…"

"What other thing?" Amanda asked with a sigh.

"Something to do with your job then," Dotty suggested.

"My job? What about my job?"

"I don't know, something more than what you and Lee are letting on," Dotty said as she stood up. "Don't even try to deny it. I already had my suspicions, but now since you've come home, I've become even more curious."

"What kind of suspicions?"

"For instance, why do you need to be off another few weeks if you just work at a film agency?"

"They just want me to be safe."

"Safe? What is so tasking in your duties that you can't sit a desk somewhere? Not that I'm rushing you back to work or anything. We'll manage, we've always been able to make it and then since Lee is here, I'm assuming he will help out."

"Of course, Mother!"

"I didn't mean it that way, Amanda. I just mean since he is your husband. Anyway, you are what I'm most concerned about, being completely well, but soon, I want the truth."

With that last statement, Dotty turned and walked up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later, as they lay in bed, Amanda said to Lee, "Lee, what do you think?"

She'd just told him about her conversation with her mother earlier. "Should we tell Mother about what we really do for a living?"

"Amanda, it is really up to you. I will go with your lead on this one. I already screwed things up with my idea about the whole secret marriage as it is. But we should probably talk to Billy about it before we proceed. There may be some protocol or procedure about how we handle this that we don't know about."

"Yeah, I think you may be right," Amanda agreed.

"You said that Billy took it well when you told him about our marriage?" Amanda asked after a moment or two.

"Yeah, but well, that was a few weeks ago, when you and I were in California. It's going to be a whole different story when I see him in person," Lee lamented.

"Yeah, I bet it will be," Amanda agreed. "And, no one else knows except Francine?" Amanda questioned.

"Yes, that's right. I wouldn't have told her either, right now, but well, how else was I going to explain two weeks away in California?"

"I guess it would be hard to explain, even with me being your partner."

"I could talk to Billy tomorrow, maybe if he came over, that would help smooth things over," Lee suggested.

"I don't know; Mother wasn't too happy with Mr. Melrose after the Stemwinder incident even though he did help her out when Harry was having that trouble."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me how upset she was."

"That's enough thinking for one night. You need some rest."

Amanda curled closer to Lee as he turned out the lights.

"Mrs. Stetson, I love you!"

"I love you too, Mr. Stetson!"

Lee closed his eyes as he relished in the feel of having Amanda so close to him now. _It had been weeks since he'd held her in his arms. He couldn't have ever imagined loving someone the way he loved Amanda, but there were no words to describe his love for her. His feelings for her went way beyond a physical attraction. The very thought that he was able to sleep with her all night long in her—their bedroom—caused a smile of happiness to spread across his face. They would get through this situation with Dotty and the boys, and then they would be able to move on with their lives._ With this realization in his head, Lee closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 _Billy drove to Amanda's house with Francine in the seat next to him feeling very uncomfortable. Ordinarily, there wasn't much that could make him feel like this. After all, he'd been working in the field for years now. He was used to dealing with difficult people,_ _but having to come by and explain to Dotty West the extent of what Lee and Amanda do and why Amanda's been instructed to lie all these years, made his stomach upset just thinking about it. But his two favorite agents needed him, and he was going to do his best to assist them. He couldn't say he was surprised to discover that they had gone away on vacation together, but he was a bit taken aback to discover that they'd eloped._

 _He couldn't fault Lee's reasoning on why he wanted to remain quiet, yet he was surprised that he and Amanda hadn't consulted him about their decision first. He considered himself not only their boss, but their friend and he would've given them help and advice that might've kept them out of this particular trouble. He was hurt and angry when he found out about the secret marriage, but he couldn't remain mad for long, especially considering Amanda's injury. So, now, here he was at Amanda's house, preparing himself to have a challenging conversation with Mrs. West._

 _Francine was having thoughts of her own as she and Billy came closer to the King, or was it now called, the Stetson residence? Of course, she'd suspected that the two of them were doing more in the Q-Bureau than working on cases, but married? The great 'Scarecrow' married to Amanda King, a housewife from Arlington, Virginia, no, she wouldn't have believed it in a million years. But here she was about to enter their home and assist Billy in getting them out this scrape with Amanda's mother._

"Mother, just listen!" Amanda was saying to her mother in the living room. She'd just explained to Dotty that she and Lee had something very important to tell her that would help explain about the reason behind the secret marriage and that Mr. Melrose and Ms. Desmond were coming to the house to help explain everything.

"Amanda, you mean to tell me you can't or won't talk to me, tell me about what's going on without your boss Mr. Melrose here? And, a Ms. Desmond?"

"Yes, Mother!"

"Okay. I can't for the life of me understand why someone from work would need to be here, and THAT man of all people."

"Mother, have you forgotten that Mr. Melrose was there to help when that nice Mr. Zernov lived nearby and when your friend Harry was in trouble?"

Dotty glanced at Amanda then said, "Well, he was helpful in both of those instances, but when he came to the house when you and Lee had that trouble, he was, was just darn right infuriating."

"Well, considering the circumstances, how can you blame him?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but still—"

"Anyway, Mother, they'll be here any minute."  
As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Lee said, standing up quickly. The sooner this was over with, the better off they'd be, and then he and Amanda and his new family could move on with their lives.

After all the pleasantries of introductions were out of the way, Dotty turned to Mr. Melrose and said, "Oh, yes, I remember you." She then turned to Francine, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, you are referring to the time I stopped by a few years ago," Francine said.

"Yes, yes, you came by to, uh, why exactly did you come by?" Dotty asked.

"Well, I uh," Francine stumbled over her words.

"Isn't that when you had your dog walking services or pet services or something like that?" Dotty asked.

"Yeah, Mother, that's right, but I need to explain to you about that," Amanda began but turned to Mr. Melrose.

"The reason Lee and I didn't tell you about our marriage in the first place was because of our jobs."

"I knew it had something to do with your work. Is it because it's against company policy for two people at the same job to be married?"

"Well, see, Mother, the thing of the matter is—" Amanda paused and looked towards Lee for support.

"We really don't work for IFF!" Lee interjected.

"What?" Dotty asked looking from Amanda to Lee.

"We work for IFF, but IFF is not really a film company,"

"It's an agency, agency for agents of the government."

"What? Amanda, are you trying to tell me that story again about you being a secret agent again?"

"Mrs. West, it's true," Billy spoke up finally. "Your daughter Amanda works for the government. She and Lee work together."

"They have been working together for over three years," Francine interjected.

"Since the time I took Dean to the train station."

"The train station!" Dotty exclaimed putting her hand to her mouth. "Oh my goodness, that is when you first started acting strangely."

"Acting strangely?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, Amanda, needing to leave the house to run an errand all of a sudden, excuses like needing to go to your club, when you didn't even belong to a club. Now that I think of it, I remember a lot of times where you left the house with bizarre excuses, all times of the day and night."

"I suppose I was acting well a little strange," Amanda concurred.

"It was so bad I thought she was having an affair with a married man."

"Mother, it wasn't that bad. Anyway," Amanda said as she continued with her story about how she met Lee, how she helped him out. Then Billy filled in a few pieces, with Francine commenting a little here and there. Surprisingly, Dotty remained quiet till the very end and said, "Amanda, what I want to know is why didn't you tell me—okay, yes, you did try once, but Amanda, why didn't you tell me about the Agency when you first started?"

"Because…well, Mother, to be truthful, Lee asked me to not tell anyone that first day," Amanda rushed on, "the reason was that he didn't know that I was going to be with the Agency that long.

"When I first asked for Amanda's help, I thought it was going to be just for that one time. Then, well…" Lee said.

"I found another case to put them on together," Billy continued. "And after I saw how well they worked together, I put them on more assignments."

"Okay, so you, Mr. Melrose, saw how well the two worked together and the two of you were partnered together permanently, why didn't you tell me about your job, Amanda?"

"Mother, I still didn't know how long I would be with the agency. I was only part-time, well…up until that time we went away when they were looking for Lee."

"Did that whole thing have to do with The Agency too?"

"Yes!" Amanda answered.

"Okay that I get, sort of, but why did you decide not to tell me about your relationship AND seeing that things were serious enough for you, Lee, to ask my daughter to marry her; that you didn't tell me the truth then?"

"It was all my idea, Mrs. West. I thought that I was protecting Amanda, you and the boys."

"But when were you planning on telling us the truth about your marriage? If Amanda hadn't been shot, that is I mean?"

"Well, to be honest," Amanda began.

"We hadn't worked that part out," Lee finished. "I guess, we made a mess of things, didn't we?"

Dotty looked from each of them and was silent before she finally spoke. "I can understand the importance of keeping things quiet if what you are telling me is, in fact, true," Dotty said looking towards Mr. Melrose.

"It is Mrs. West," Billy replied.

"Well still, I can't say that I'm happy with either of you for your lies and deceit, because that is what it was—lies and deceit. I just don't know. I'll have to think about it. Give it some time." Dotty shook her head. "Amanda, you and I used to be so close, and you used to tell me everything, so that's why it hurts so badly."

"I know, Mother! I—" Amanda touched her mother's hand.

"Dotty, Amanda hated that part, not telling you the truth. If I had it to do over again, I would've told her to tell you the truth. Please forgive us, forgive me." Lee cut off Amanda's words.

"Of course, I will forgive you, both of you. It will just take a little time," Dotty said squeezing Amanda's hand and smiling up faintly at Lee and Amanda.

"We understand," Amanda said.

There was quiet for a moment, before Dotty said, "And, then what about the boys?"

Everyone in the room looked confused for a moment before Amanda said, "Oh! You mean should we tell them about our jobs? Lee and I have talked about this already as well, we think that we should wait at least for a little bit before we tell them. They already have enough to worry about, I'm married, and Joe will be soon."

"Well, I suppose that is for the best, but please do tell them soon."

"We will, I promise," said Amanda.

"Mrs. West, thank you for allowing us to come today. We hope in time you will be able to forgive Amanda and Lee. They are really good at what they do, and they are my best," Billy began, then amended as he saw the look upon Francine's face. "I mean two of my best agents."

"I just don't believe it. My Amanda, a spy, I mean a secret agent!"

"Yes, I find it a little hard to believe still!" Amanda said.

Francine opened her mouth to stay something snarky, thought better of it and smiled instead and said, "Yes, she is one of the best agents I know! She and Lee work well together!"

"Mrs. West, do you have any questions for us?" Billy asked.

"No. Thanks for coming and explaining everything to me. I really do appreciate it, and I also appreciate how you helped our neighbor Mr. Zernov and my friend Harry out."

"You are welcome," Billy replied. "Please take my card just in case you have other questions later." Billy handed Dotty his business card.

"Thank you!" Dotty stood up to leave, but then turned back and said. "I hope your conversation with the boys goes well. I do have one more question though, does Joe know about all of this?"

"No! Well, yes and no, Mother!" Amanda answered.

"Well, what does that mean?"

"He knows about the agency. The Agency was investigating Joe when he had that incident in Estoccia, right before he came home and we ended up helping him. What Joe doesn't know is that I work for the agency."

"Of course," Dotty muttered shaking her head, as she walked off towards her room.

"You know there is one thing we forgot to tell her," Lee said quietly once Dotty was gone.

"And what exactly was that?" Billy asked bewildered.

"Yes, what could that be?" Francine asked.

"That she has to keep it a secret!" Amanda exclaimed with a smirk. "Who's going to tell her?"

"I'll do it! Tomorrow," Lee answered. "What are her favorite flowers?"

"Roses."

"Does she like sweets?"

"She likes candy, but anything chocolate is her favorite," Amanda said.

"You got it!"

"The great Scarecrow strikes again!" Francine said as they all laughed.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:

A year later and they were finally settled in their new home. Lee sat on the couch, Amanda on one side of him, the boys on the floor while Dotty sat on the love seat. Their eyes were glued on the television as they watched "Who Framed Roger Rabbit"? They'd come a long way in one year. It had taken them several months before they found a house that they all agreed on, but they'd found one that was reasonably priced, and not too far from the old home and neighborhood, so the boys didn't have to switch schools.

Amanda snuggled up closer to Lee; her head was resting on his shoulder as her eyes inadvertently closed, for about the fourth time. Lee glanced over at Amanda and as he felt her head drop. "Amanda, are you sure you don't want to go to bed? You'd be more comfortable upstairs," Lee inquired.

"No, I'm fine. I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Lee smiled as he placed his arm even more firmly around Amanda, pulling her against his shoulder. Amanda was resting her eyes a lot more of late. But it was to be expected, now that she was pregnant. She was only in the second trimester, five months pregnant, but Lee had been assured by the doctor that every pregnancy was different and that her tiredness wasn't anything to worry over. Amanda had a different theory—that she was just bored since she was now restricted to desk duty. Lee smiled to himself as he thought about how far they all had come.

Within two months of revealing their marriage, Lee had completely moved in the house on Maplewood and got rid of his apartment. Because he liked to move so often, he never tied himself to a lease, but he found someone to take his residence anyway, since he did give such short notice. Within the two months, Lee and Amanda celebrated their marriage with a party hosted by Amanda's mom and attended by family members; Aunt Lillian and Aunt Edna along with the Colonel and several IFF employees and colleagues such as Emily Farnsworth and Paul Barnes. Joe and his fiancé were there too.

After their talk with Dotty, the Colonel had been next on the list. To say the Colonel wasn't happy, was a mild understatement, but the fact that Amanda was the person Lee chose to marry, seemed to make the Colonel exceedingly happy. He was, as always, gruff with Lee, but more than pleasant when it came to his interactions with Amanda and Dotty for that matter. It really didn't surprise him, Amanda had that way with most people she met, so why should his uncle be any different.

After their celebration, Lee and Amanda sat down and told the boys about their jobs. Philip was, of course, excited about their being spies. Jamie was curious, but less excited by the news, concerned that Amanda or Lee would become harmed. After talking to him and explaining all the training that he had and that Amanda was getting, lessened Jamie's anxiety. Both of them were less than thrilled when told they had to keep Amanda and Lee's job a secret.

As the last frames of the movie played, Lee looked over to find Amanda's eyes closed and her chest moving up and down in time with her breathing. He chuckled as he said, "Only resting your eyes, Mrs. Stetson!"

Lee gently removed his arm from around Amanda and stood up. "Philip, can you go up and open the door to our bedroom?" Lee asked effortlessly picking Amanda up from the couch. Even with the pregnancy, he could easily carry Amanda.

"Sure!" Philip replied and headed up the stairs in front of Lee.

"I'm going to turn in as well once I have your mother settled. Since it isn't a school night, you two can stay up a long as you want."

"Okay. Goodnight!" Philip replied.

"Goodnight, Lee!" Jamie and Dotty commented from downstairs.

"I'll be turning in myself boys!" Lee heard Dotty comment. "Don't be too loud."

Once upstairs in the bedroom, Lee gently placed Amanda on the bed. After removing his clothes and returning to the bed in a t-shirt and his boxers, Lee began to remove Amanda's pants. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Lee?"

"Amanda, go back to sleep. You fell asleep downstairs."

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry."

"It's okay; you're tired."

"Not that tired," Amanda said placing her arms around Lee's neck and pulling him in closer.

"Amanda!" Lee breathed out at the feel of Amanda's lips upon his.

"Lee!"

"I love you, Amanda!"

"I love you too, Lee!"


End file.
